Pictures Don't Do You Justice
by KPtwistepghost
Summary: it's finals week and it's 2 am. Annabeth takes a small break and sees Percy getting something from the printers. She tries to sneakily take a picture of him. But she's caught! What's she going to do about it? (AU) I think you look hot so I snuck a pic of you and just as I think I've gotten away with it, it turns out that your friend is behind me and saw everything


**Okay guys so I was studying for my finals tonight and when i took a break i came across a list of AU ideas and i saw one that read '** I think you look hot so I snuck a pic of you and just as I think I've gotten away with it, it turns out that your friend is behind me and saw everything **'. And i seriously had to just write it out!**

 **I hope you guys like it! This AU idea is not mine, i got it from Tumblr! By the way i know Percy is a lot more confident in here then when he normally would be around Annabeth when he might first meet her, but it's an AU and it's 1 in the morning.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are appreciated greatly! otherwise how will i know if i'm doing good or bad? lol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Finals week. Death week in Annabeth's opinion. It was pretty much was death week considering it was 2 am and she was still going over her calculus notes and doing the final exam example problems to make sure she got an A on the exam to pass with a low B. Because if she didn't pass with at least an 80% she would have to take it over again. She absolutely _did not_ want to take Calculus 2 over again. She was just happy that the library stayed open till 4 am all throughout finals week.

She leaned forward more over her calculator and huffed when a few curls fell into her eyes. She swept them behind her ear for the hundredth time hoping that this time they'd stay and stop bothering her. She leaned back down to continue the problem, resting her head on her hand. She blinked a few times as the numbers started to swirl, she hated when her dyslexia acted up. Rubbing her eyes she looked up. Maybe taking a quick break wouldn't hurt.

She blew another strand of hair out of her face. "Okay, enough of this." She whispered to herself raking her hands quickly through her blonde curls and yanked it quickly into a high ponytail. "Finally." With that out of the way she leaned back in her booth that lined a wall in the library next to the printers and looked at the students surrounding her. Though it was 2 in the morning there were a lot of people there. A couple people were sleeping at their tables, there were big groups of sorority girls at a table studying, another group of guys, many people walking to the printers to grab their sheets of paper. Lots of activity for the middle of the night.

A person walked into her line of vision of the printing area and he made his way to them having to wait in line to get the chance to look for whatever it was he printed. "Holy Shit." She couldn't help but whisper to herself. He was absolutely stunning. Tall, dark tan skin, black wind-blown hair, she sadly couldn't see his eyes. He was only wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt and flip-flops but God damn was he fine.

She got out her phone instantly and sent a text to Piper.

 **I've seen the most gorgeous guy.**

She didn't even have a chance to look back up at the guy before Piper responded.

 **What? At the library? Send me a pic! Now.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes but she did agree that getting a picture of this guy wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. She raised her phone slightly and moved it to get a better angle around the heads of the other students. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking at her, zoomed in on the guy who was rifling through the papers at the printer now and snapped a few before quickly dropping her phone back to the table.

She sent the picture to Piper, "Whew, at least no one saw that." She sighed happily leaning back into the booth.

"I did." She nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly turned around however to the voice who spoke and saw a dark haired guy and a blonde haired guy smiling at her. Except the blonde looked incredibly familiar to her.

"Jason?"

"Did you send that picture to Piper?" His smile was wider now. She knew it was him! They had only met maybe three times. She hadn't even seen him walk into the library. Last thing she remembered a couple of Asian girls were sitting there. She looked away from him back to the printers to see the guy making his way back over to the table.

"Please don't tell him I took his picture." She turned back to Jason but he was smiling just as Piper did when she was going to do something devious. Annabeth was not liking where this was going. Her phone buzzed and knew that Piper responded but she couldn't look at it now.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell him." Before she got a chance to respond the guy was standing at the edge of his table

"Um, hi?" He looked between her and his friends awkwardly holding a small stack of papers in his hands. His voice held a New York accent and was deep. She could see his eyes now and they were a striking sea green that you would see on the calm shores of Florida.

"She took a picture of you because she thought you were hot." The brown haired guy chuckled out.

She couldn't believe them! "You said you weren't going to say anything." She shot them her fiercest glare making them shrink back in their seats. At least she could still do that.

"I said I wouldn't. But Grover didn't." she could feel her mouth hanging open. Those sneaky little bastards.

"Wait, what?" The guy looked even more confused.

"Annabeth took a picture of you, Percy." Jason laughed.

"Why?" He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. Man, his eyes were gorgeous.

"Uhm…" for once she was at a loss for words. That never happened to her! "I… uh…"

"Was it at least a good picture? When did you take it?" he was smiling now, sitting down on his side of the booth turning sideways after setting his papers down, to look at her. He grabbed her phone from her hand that rested on the back of the booth before she could protest and looked at the picture.

"Hey! You can't just take that."

"Well, you can't just take my picture and not let me see it." He snapped back, but he was still smiling.

She frowned, "Doesn't mean you can still just take my phone without asking."

"This picture sucks! This doesn't even capture my total hotness. Here I'll take another for you." He stood back up not bothering to give her a response about taking her phone. "Oh, by the way Piper said, 'I know him' exclamation point. And then she said that she knew Jason would be studying with me."

She rolled her eyes and watched as he turned on the front screen of her phone and began making silly faces and 'model' faces. She had to sadly admit that he looked good doing both. She could feel that her cheeks were still tinged pink. "Look, I don't need another picture of you on my phone. I'm just going to delete the three that I took and we can all be done with this."

Jason and Grover were both cracking up over the faces that Percy were making. Other students were giving them all weird looks. Like why were there people laughing at 2 in the morning during death week? Are they too sleep deprived? At least that's what Annabeth thought they were thinking.

"You'll need a great picture so you'll always remember it when you see my number." He took another picture.

Wait, what? "You're number?"

"Yeah, so it'll be easier when we meet up on Friday night." He shook his head deciding that the picture was bad and went for another pose.

"A date?" Okay, Annabeth use better words. Where are your words!

"Well, yeah." He took his picture, smiled and nodded then took his seat again in the booth. "We can't during the week because it's finals and all. And I seriously need to pass my College Algebra exam on Thursday otherwise… just yeah, not good." He typed something on her phone and handed it back.

She looked down at the screen to see that he sent himself a text from her phone. "You need help in math?" She looked back up to him, locking eyes with his green ones. She could probably help him.

He scratched the top of his head as Grover and Jason snickered but went back to their work when Percy shot them a glare. "Uh, kinda."

"He sucks in math." Grover piped in.

"Shut. Up." Percy shot him another look.

"Well, I'm actually really good at math. I'm in Calc 2 so I kind of have to be." She bit the edge of her lip, "I could, you know, help you out."

"You would?" He smiled brightly and she couldn't help but think that that was the cutest face she'd ever seen someone make.

Annabeth smiled back at him, "Of course. Plus some tutoring might help me with my own math skills. My exam's on Thursday too."

"Thanks." He smiled, "Can you help now?"

"Sure." He began packing up his stuff to move over to her table.

"You're just going to ditch us?" Jason looked at him wide-eyed.

"Chicks before dicks." He laughed at their fake pouting faces as he dragged his stuff to her table. "Plus it's not like you guys don't ditch me for your girls. You're both whipped." Annabeth let a chuckle through her lips as the two guys didn't deny what Percy said who took his place opposite her.

"So." He glanced up at her settling his elbows on the table, folded his hands together and rested his chin on top of them, "do you come here often?"

She laughed receiving a few looks from the people around her, but she didn't care. Maybe being caught taking that picture wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **So i hoped you guys liked it!**

 **let me know what you thought by reviewing, favoriting, following. you guys know the drill!**

 **once Death week is over i'll get more into writing. I have a lot of ideas coming my way and it sucks because I've been way to busy to be able to write them all out!**


End file.
